


Chosen

by live_laugh_read



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel and original series of Star Wars in poetic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers _The Phantom Menace_.

No-one could have foreseen his power,

Rearing as high as Coruscant’s towers.

Child born of the Force to a desert mother,

One day under him the galaxy will suffer.

 

The young boy hardened by the desert suns,

His freedom in the Boonta Eve Classic won.

Fateful day the Queen of the Naboo he met,

Over whose death he would one day fret.

 

Nine year old delivered the crucial blow,

And the blockade of Sidious he laid low.

While the Jedi Council his destiny decided,

Qui-Gon Jinn as his teacher Yoda minded.

 

The death of Qui-Gon brought about sadness,

Obi-Wan - raised to a Master – knew gladness.

“Run not so fast,” Master Yoda declared,

Forthwith to be a Jedi the child was prepared.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers _Attack of the Clones_ and _Revenge of the Sith_.

Eleven years later sees the child of Shmi,

Away across the galaxy he travelled to see.

A certified Jedi Knight he has become,

With the trust of his Master Obi-Wan.

 

A long lost love to Amidala returns,

The child born to walk the sky hers.

Against the Jedi Law they fall in love,

For each other would give their blood.

 

Count Dooku on Geonosis is declared

Enemy of the Jedi not to be spared.

The beginning of Skywalker’s fall

Is heralded by the new age for all.

 

Amidala carries the children of tomorrow

While Skywalker the Sith Code recites in sorrow.

Flees to Mustafar and there his destiny faces

Defeated by Kenobi among the lava of all places.

 

The rise of the Sith begins

While Amidala passes away delivering twins.

The children of Skywalker are sent away

One to the desert, other to Alderaan on the Sith’s day.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers all of the Original Trilogy.

Fires light the skies of the desert,

A Star Destroyer’s guns in concert.

The Rebellion ship is clearly doomed,

Flaming, to the horizon ever looming.

 

Far below, the son of Skywalker waits,

For the Jedi to come and open the gates.

Long time has the Force been his ally,

Once more the Order will leap up high.

 

An unusual meeting takes place on the Death Star,

Jedi, Senator and Smuggler converge from afar.

Rebel explosions rock the Yavin system,

A new hope the Rebel Alliance is given.

 

Master Yoda shows self and trains Skywalker,

After Vader’s revelation Yoda reveals – a daughter.

Organa against the Empire to lead a heroic last stand,

'Leave me,' Vader to his son in death throes commands.

 

Yoda is dead and gone, and his words echo,

“When gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be.”

The Empire is dead; the Galactic Republic lets go,

Of all the fears of old and focuses on shining futures they see.


End file.
